1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a method of deinking printed cellulosic stock including clay and carbonate coated stock. More particularly, the invention relates to the deinking of printed cellulosic stock in the presence of an alkali metal hydroxide and certain phosphate ester anionic surfactants.
2. Prior Art
The deinking of waste cellulosic stock employing surface active agents is well known in the art, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,098,784; 3,377,234, and 3,392,083. The present invention relates to an improvement in the processes described therein.